bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
Artakha (Being)
Artakha was Karzahni's "brother" and the ruler of Artakha, the Great Refuge. History Before Mata Nui was sent into space by the Great Beings, Artakha and Karzahni were created and given their own realms to guard by the Great Beings. While Karzahni lived in a horrific place where Matoran were sent to be repaired, Artakha chose to govern a refuge where no evil could enter. For a long time, they were both believed to be simply legend, but Karzahni and his realm were recently discovered to be real, proving that the legends (or at least those concerning Karzahni) were true. He crafted the Kanohi Kraahkan thousands of years ago, its powers though were countered after he created the Kanohi Avohkii around the same time period, as a way to stop the Brotherhood of Makuta if they ever betrayed Mata Nui. At some point, Artakha created four creatures known as Crystal Serpents. He later released them, as he couldn't control them and wouldn't destroy them. After having the Avohkii stolen from him, he demanded that the Order of Mata Nui kill anybody who knew of his island's location, have any maps containing it destroyed, and have any access to the island cut off. After journeying from the island of Voya Nui, the Toa Nuva encountered the voice of Artakha and received new Adaptive Armor and adaptive weapons from him, then sending them to Karda Nui so they could find out their true destiny and take part in the final battle. ''Reign of Shadows'' After Teridax took over the Matoran Universe, Artakha's island was attacked by an army of Rahkshi. Upon Toa Lewa's attempt to convince Artakha to join the war against Makuta Teridax. Artakha then sent the Toa to Tren Krom's Island to convince Tren Krom to join the fight. After Tren Krom managed to trick Lewa into agreeing to have their bodies swapped, Tren Krom told Artakha to teleport him to the Metru Nui archives, so he could do what must be done. Artakha hesitated, but then did so, but warned Tren Krom that he would not keep the Toa of Air's body when his duty was done. Artakha then teleported to Metru Nui, and was last seen interrupting the battle between the teams of Tren Krom and Helryx. Artakha then returned Lewa and Tren Krom's minds back to their appropriate bodies and began arguing with Helryx over the fate of the Matoran Universe, but was interrupted by Teridax, who teleported them outside of the Matoran Universe into space. Luckily, a dimensional vortex opened which transported him and his group to Bota Magna where they met Vezon and the Great Being that was cursed by the Ignika. The Great Being pleaded the group to release him, resulting in Artakha and the others arguing about whether or not to do so. Meanwhile, unbeknownst to Artakha, Velika, a Po-Matoran who was actually another Great Being in disguise, had set up explosives outside the fortress in order to eliminate him and the others. Artakha and the other biomechanical beings managed to escape the fortress. Unbeknownst to them, the cursed Great Being escaped as well. Legend of Artakha Legends says that Artakha bears the Mask of Creation and that Toa Helryx has even seen him in person. Some presumed him to be a Great Being while others think he is Mata Nui himself, although these facts have been disproved. However, it is known that Artakha is a great designer and many modern cities such as Metru Nui were based on his designs of his own island, Artakha. Many of the early Toa Tools were said to be crafted by him and the Matoran which worked for him. It is said that shall a Matoran want anything built, they would leave the raw materials at the gate of his fortress and return the next day to find their desired object made for them. Powers Artakha is one of the most powerful beings in the Matoran Universe. He has been shown to have incredible powers of teleportation and telepathy, being able to pierce even the shielding of Karda Nui with them and capable of using them over long distances. Artakha has also displayed an almost omniscient knowledge of events in and close to the Matoran Universe. In addition, Artakha once used a spirit transference ability; the only other known being with this ability is the legendary Tren Krom. Trivia *The Order of Mata Nui's agents and members have been supplied with weapons, preferably made of Protosteel, by Artakha. *The island Artakha could be dangerously violent or calm and tranquil, depending on Artakha's will. *The Toa Mata were created by Artahka. *The Staff of Artakha was named after him, but it was not his weapon or tool. fi:Artakha (henkilö) Category:Legendary characters category:Matoran Universe Category:2006 Category:2008 Category:Characters Category:2010